


Jeeves's birthday gift

by rycbar_910



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycbar_910/pseuds/rycbar_910
Summary: Bertie asks what gift Jeeves wants for his birthday.Inspired by S04E02





	Jeeves's birthday gift

“Talking of dusting things off, Jeeves, am I right in thinking that today is your birthday?"  
"It's very good of you to remember, sir."  
"Any little gift I can get you? The sky's the limit, Jeeves."  
"That's extremely kind of you, sir. The gift I'd like to receive is you yourself, sir."  
"Me? I'm a little confused now, Jeeves."  
"If I recollect it correctly, sir, it's been over a month since we exchanged our feelings for each other--"  
"Ah, you mean since I wooed you."  
"That is correct, sir. It's been over a month since you wooed me, and yet we haven't been engaged in any sexual intercourse."  
"Oh, I see what you mean, Jeeves..."  
"Any problems, sir?"  
"Ah, er, the thing is, umm, that--that activity is usually reserved till the said couple is married, right?"  
"That seems to be the case under most circumstances, sir."  
"Aha."  
"However, considering the fact that you, sir, and I are both male, it's hard to imagine that we are ever going to hold a proper wedding. Wouldn't you agree, sir?"  
"That's right, Jeeves, that's right. So you are saying that you'd like to, er, start our 'matrimony' from now on?"  
"Indeed, sir. With your permission, of course."  
"Ah, okay then! Old Bertram wouldn't mind becoming a married man all of a sudden. It's just, Jeeves, I, I'm not quite sure what to do? I mean, you know, nobody's ever taught me that, though I've heard of...things from some chaps at the Drones Club..."  
"It's perfectly alright, sir. I will guide you."  
"Really? I'm reassured then, Jeeves. Shall we...?"  
"Yes, sir."


End file.
